Psycho Whose Line
by Anti-Form Sora
Summary: Overdone, but bored from writers block. May be a crossover, might not. Please review with ideas.
1. Chapter 1

Anti-Form Sora got bored. I mean, _really _bored. Like, napping all day with the history channel on. She was looking threw some of her favorite stories and remembers reading something way back when while she was still in early high school.

"I'm going to make a Psychonauts Whose Line!" she declared. Yeah, she knew it was overrated, well over-done, but she didn't care. She felt bored to the point where she needed something she needed to keep her fans busy while she tried to get over her stupid writer's block on her major stories. She quickly called up the camp and reserved four four people off of the camp to be on her crew.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hello welcome to the show! I'm your host, Anti-Form Sora, or just Sora for short," she said as she drummed her hands on her desk "and without further to do, today's cast is"

"In Soviet Russia," Sora said in a very bad Russian accent "The Deadly Nelson uses... Mikhail Bulgakov!" Mikhail looked confused and bewildered and said "I don't get it."

"Different story, same tone, all look alike Barbies, Vernon Tripe!"

"You know, I saw this show on television one time," Vernon began to talk in his drowning voice, but the person next to him had closed his mouth with their psychic ability.

"Up next, tiger lily of the sea, Lili Zanotto!" Lili flipped her hair back and waved her hand at the crowd, smiling brightly.

"And finally, totally out of the blue and into the green, Sasha Nein!" He only nodded.

"Now, the rules are simple. I read things off of these pretty cards and the actors I've just introduced are going to act them out. And I assign points after each game. Points that don't even matter, just like the Trick-Or-Treating age limit." She drummed her hands on the desk again. "Older teens are still going to do it. So, sometimes I just might not even give out the points. Now, the first game we're going to play is Scenes From A Hat. Basically, Mikhail and Vernon, you two stand over here," she pointed to the step right in front of her desk. "And Lili and Sasha, you two stand on the other one." She pointed over to the other one. "Now, I'm going to pick up these blank pieces of paper and when I read them, something witty is going to be written on it, and you have to think of as many funny things that go along with it." She picked up the first blank piece of paper. "'Failed movie ideas before they people created Pirates Of The Caribbean?'"

Sasha stepped up and said "The Taciness of acting." and stepped back. He obviously didn't get it.

Mikhail stepped up and said something in Russian before stepping back. Lili sighed and stepped out onto the stage.

"Let's make a movie" she said in an imitation adult voice "where we all have is a lot of boats. Just boats, boats, boats. And a dog. A dog with a key." (Sorry, I stole that from Ask A Ninja.)

"Good job, Lili. Looks like you're a good choice for this show." Sora said as she reached inside the hat for another slip.

"What was that supposed to mean?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"... Does it really matter?" Sora smiled sweetly and sweatdropped. Lili's reputation proceeded her. "Next slip: Things Agent Nein thinks..." she snorted and giggled. "... What Sasha thinks are tacky." Sora leaned back. "This has got to be good."

Vernon stepped up and decided to say "High definition sun glasses." Sasha nodded and said "So tacky."

Lili's turn. "iPhones."

Mikhail took it one step further. "Computers."

Lili: "Color televisions."

Vernon: "Televisions.:

Sasha decided to take in on the fun with "Talking black and white movies."

Sora buzzed them in. "Okay, last one because I think the rest of these are broken." There was a bunch of blank white slips littering the desk. "Bad mythical beasts ideas."

"Uni-fly." Sasha stepped up. "A fly with only one wing."

"Merwinkle." Mikhail stated. "A mermaid with lots of fur."'

BUZZ.

"Okay. That's enough for this game. We'll play this game again when the Think Tank get's running."

"Think tank?" Mikhail asked. "What is think tank?"

"A Think Tank is a random section of the internet that gives me ideas. Most people confuse it with the reviews." Sora was shameless. "Now, Agent Nein gets 700 points for poking fun at himself, and another 700 for Lili for doing a good impersonation of a movie director. And now, before we continue, here's a word from our sponsors."

"**Support your nearest Rainbow Squirt and buy Rainbow Squirt cookies." said the Den Mother; she was surrounded by Rainbow Squirts. The picture held on them for about ten seconds, with some random flickering of the Milkman in between them. "And remember to drink all of your milk while eating your cookies." The Milkman continued flickering through this part. And then, finally, it turned to the Milkman himself, which he said, "I am the Milkman. My milk is delicious."**

_**Do thinks spontaneously com-bust around you? Do you often hear voices of your friends when they're not talking in your head or make things move around you? Do you want to be a Psychonaut? **_** *At this point, Coach Oleander appeared in front of the screen* ****_If so, beg your parents to send you to Whispering Rock Psychonauts Training Camp. You'll get your abilities to grow and you'll have fun._**** flashes to the bitten cannooes, which hadn't been fixed or even replaiced yet* **_**We have a fine mess hall with our own dear chef, and we have lots of fun prizes for those who get a certain ammount of arrow heads**_** *the camera zoomed around the mess hall and zoomed in on Ford Cruller who turned and looked at the camera before batting it away, saying something like "The burgers aren't ready yet. Get on the list." The shot changed back to the Coach. ****_So sign up today and become the Psychonauts of tomorrow._ He pointed at the screen. The immage stayed there for a minute and a quick fast font ran across the bottom of the screen with an extra fast voice reading the words. (A/N: Please note that the periods in between the words are to let you see each word easier. _"...There...Kochamara."_**

The cast could barely pick out what was being said at the end of that commercial. They all looked at each other and almost let out a simultaneous "Wha–" before the next commercial started.

_**Gloria von Gouten! Gloria von Gouten! Gloria! Von! Gouten! Comes see Gloria von Gouten's new play! Fresh out of Th... Transylvania, and she's back and better than ever! Gloria von Gouten!**_

"Okay, I think that's all the commercials..." Sora stuttered, shuffling the papers off of her desk. She had quickly tried to call her friend for some help with this, but she had to hang up. "Uh... the next game... is... Unlikely Superheros!" It was the first thing to pop into her mind. " Now, we're going to need a main superhero, which I've decided it's going to Mikhail – can you step on the white carpet please? – and he's going to introduce the next person to come down. Than that person is going to introduce the next person to come down, and than it's going to happen again. Now, we're going to need an unlikely superhero name for Mikhail."

"The Deadly Nelson!"someone yelled.

"Russian Dancer Boy!"

"Nuclear Waste Kid!"

"Hey!" Sora pointed at the one who suggested Nuclear Waste Kid. "What's your name and why Nuclear Waste Kid?"

"Um... Meme and... Because... he's from Russia?"

As she pondered this, the Final Fantasy victory noise sounded. Sora felt around in her pocket and pulled out her phone, a confused look on her face. Then, she busted out laughing. "Meme, I was going to use your idea, but someone just texted me the idea of having him called Russian Roulette." She put her phone back in her pocket. "Now what is his crisis?"

"The Deadly Nelson!" the same person yelled. Sora's phone went off again.

"Okay, The Russian Roulette is hanging above a vat of boiling water." She sat back. "Go."

"Great bloody Nickoli," Mikhail said, having his arms "pinned" to his sides. "How'd I get in this mess?"

"Russian Roulette!" Agent Nein unenthusiastically walked out onto the stage. "What happened to you?"

"That's what I want to know... Agent Vodello, but I just don't know!"

Agent Nein just stared at Mikhail before walking away. He pushed Lili out onto the stage and said, "Go deal with it, Fire Lover."

"Don't worry, Russian Roulette!" Lili "Fire Lover" shouted. "I'll save you!" She pretended to shoot some fire out at the rope holding Mikhail, but Vernon stopped her.

"If you burn the rope," he said, "Russian Roulette will fall into the vat of boiling water."

"Oh, you're right Agent Nein," Lili said, glaring over her shoulder, trying to find the real Agent Nein. "But just the sight of the fire under the cauldron just got me so jittery!"

"But if I can get a hold of him with my psychic abilities," Vernon continued in his monotone voice, "you can burn the rope and we can get him to safety." Lili nodded. They acted this out.

"Thanks for saving me," Mikhail said.

"No one saw that I was here." Vernon pretended to throw down a smoke bomb before running offstage.

"Well, I gotta follow Agent Nein." Lili said. She first concentrated to create a bit of fire, which caused a small burn area on the floor. She also ran off stage.

"Well, there is another case closed with Russian Roulette," Mikhail stated, putting his fists on his hips. "Tune in next week to see if Agent Vodello will throw another party." He, Lili, and Vernon sat down.

"Um... Where's Agent Nein?" Sora asked, looking around. A stage hand ran up and whispered in her ear. "Oh, um... Agent Nein got pissed and he left. So, we're going to try to do the next game without him." She looked her card. "Oh, snap!"

"What?" Lili asked, really wanting to continue in the game.

"Our next game is Party Quarks and Sasha was supposed to be our host. Okay, Mikhail, you're going to be our host. Basically, you're going to be guessing what Vernon and Lili are going to be." Mikhail stood in front of the stage. "Lili, Vernon, here's you're secret identities."

Mikhail pretended to set up the party when the "doorbell" rang.

"Welcome to the party, Vernon." he said, standing back. Vernon's identity was Raz.

"Thanks for inviting me, Mikhail." he said, acting extremely chummy and unlike himself, which shocked everybody. He put on imaginary goggles. "What's happening, man? Seen that big hairless bear lately?"

"Nothing much, not such luck." Mikhail replied. He watched Vernon walk towards the make believe party table and begin to eat. The doorbell rang again.

"Hello, Lili, not followed by big hairless bear, have you?"

"No, soldier!" Lili shouted, her identity being Coach Oleander. "Stand up straight, or do you need to run the obstacle course again?"

"No, Oleander," Mikhail guessed, and Lili jumped up and yelled "Yes!" Vernon put on his goggles again. "But I think Raz does." He pointed at Vernon, who walked back.

"Okay, we're going to stop for now. If you liked this, have an idea or any suggestions for a game, or want to tell me who you want in the next chapter, please review." Sora waved with both of her hands. "Later!"


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a while since Sora had an episode of her Psycho Whose Line, and the reason was because she was trying to figure out who was going to replace Sasha. Milla would have been a good choice, and so would Raz. She leaned back in her chair, looking up funny clips of Whose Line on Youtube, laughing at the Richard Simmons lack-of-props skit where everyone was laughing at his over-enthusiasm. When it ended, she sighed and got an im from Lili, who said that she and Mikhail had replacements for Agent Nein and Vernon. She smiled, hoping that they would be better additions to the show.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"It's time for Whose Line Is It Anyway! Today's cast is... Books out of order and just don't care! Crystal Flowers Snagrash!" Crystal waved and whooped really loudly.

"Has ten million points on My Coke Rewards and he's not sharing, Clem Foote!" Clem looked at Crystal and they started a cheer.

"Whose line!"

"Whose line?"

"We're going to find out whose line it is!"

"Okay okay! Crystal, Clem, that's enough!"

"Sorry, Sora!" Clem shouted, sitting back down.

"There goes my ear, Lili Zanotto!" Sora rubbed her right ear. Lili brought her legs up underneath her and waved.

"And he's beat all the Pokemon games within seven hours, Raz!" Raz lowered his goggles and started a small fire in the middle of the stage. When it didn't go out, a bunch of stagehands put it out with the fire extinguishers, leaving a small scorch mark and foam all over the stage. "I'm your host and I'm not getting my safety deposit check back now. So let's have some fun!" Sora went to her desk and pulled out some cards. "Basically, if you haven't seen this show or read the first chapter, I give them points on how well they did in the little skits if I remember, and if I don't, it's too bad. The first skit game thing today is going to be Dating Show. Basically, Crystal's going to be asking questions to the other three and in the end she has to choose one that she's going to date. But they all have different personalities and she has to figure out who they are. Here you guys are, so good luck and begin."

"So, Bachelor Number One," Crystal started. "If you were going to get me a ring, what would the gem be?" Lili's alter ego for the game was Brock from the Pokemon anime series.

"Well, first of all, I'd get you one that matches your eyes." she said, sighing and throwing her head to the side as if she had fallen for her. Suddenly, she sat up straight and looked into a member of the crowd. "Is that... is that Nurse Joy? In a bikini?" She ran down to the audience and sat on a lap of a lady. She looked over to the next lady and said "Oh man, I've died and gone to heaven! Officer Jenny's here too!" Sora was giggling at how much Lili was giving it away.

"Um... Bachelor Number Two, if I was a Pokemon, which one would I be?" Sora started giggling louder because it seams that Crystal figured it out already.

"Well, you'd be a Skitty definitely," Clem said, as he was one of the ghost busters. He made a beeping noise in his cheek and he pulled out an invisible piece of ghost hunting equipment. "Oh, man we've got a live one here!" he yelled, standing up and sweeping his hand back and forth. He stopped beeping and his face fell. "Damn, he's gone." He sat back down.

"Bachelor Number Three," she turned her questions to Raz, "where would our first date be?" Raz was her stalker.

"I'd take you to that nice little river you like to go to and we'd have a nice little picnic and maybe go for a swim." He snorted as if he was a nerd with a breathing problem.

"Gerald? Is that you? My dead ex boyfriend?"

"Uh, yeah!" Raz decided to play along with it. "It's me honey! I've come back for you!" Clem's 'device' was going off again.

"You're the ghost?" Clem asked, shoving he ghost hunting piece under Raz's nose.

"Uh..." Raz shifted back on his stool. "Yeah?"

"Oh no! We've got to send him back to the ghost zone!" He jumped up and grabbed one audience member near the 'Officer Jenny' and 'Nurse Joy'. "Quick! Get in position! Start firing the lasers!" He grabbed another one and then pulled Lili up off of the two audience members and pulled her back up to the stage. "Don't cross the lines!" He began firing his laser and making a noise that sounded a lot like a motorcycle engine. The other three began mimicking him and Raz fell to the floor, crying out in fake pain. Finally, they stopped as Sora buzzed them out.

"Okay, since they killed 'Gerald', I think it's time to guess who everyone is. Can you guess, Crystal?" They sat down and the audience members went back to their seats.

"Um, Lili is a guy just finding out women?" Sora cracked up so hard she fell out of her chair. "No!" she gasped from the floor. "Guess again."

"I don't know."

"She was Brock from Pokemon." Crystal nodded and shrugged as she made the connections. "What about Clem?"

"He's either Danny Phenton's father or a ghost buster?"

"That's right, Crystal!" Clem jumped up and down, waving at the two audience members back in their seats. Lili waved at the two she went to.

"And Raz was an ex?"

"Nope. He was a stalker." Sora shuffled her cards. "Thousand points to Lili and Clem for using the audience, ten thousand for the Ghost Busters in the audience, and twenty thousand for Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny." They all waved. "Also ten solid points for Raz because he made that snort. Now our next game is going to be Scenes From A Hat." The cast went to their spots. "The first one is... bad class presidential one liners." Lili stepped up first.

"More times for studying!" Clem ran up and whispered something in her ear. "What? That's bad? Well, whatdya mean?" They walked back so Raz could have a chance to do his bit.

"Select male personnel in gym class can go into the female's changing room to make sure they don't get hurt while changing." Lili walked onto stage and slapped Raz in the face. "Ow! Lili!" Crystal grabbed his shoulder and forced him around and slapped him too.

"Looks like you're not going to be a class president, Raz." Sora giggled. "I think that's enough of that. Let's move onto a game called Hats. Basically you make terrible dating videos with these using their... eh... _personalities _ and see how many you can get. Crystal and Lili, you two get this one," she handed them a box "and Raz and Clem get this other one." She kicked the box, thinking that Raz didn't get punished enough for that comment he made in the last game. "And you can start whenever."

Lili came out with a big Rapunzel wig. Clem, who had found a little Robin Hood type hat, ran out and knelt on the lower step. Lili gave him a weird look as Clem said, "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your long hair." They went back. Raz grabbed the Robin Hood hat and went out to his scorch mark.

"We can have a lot of fun with my merry men." Sora laughed at how innocently Raz had said it. "What?" he asked, looking at Sora. She kept laughing, waving her hand at him to shew him back to his box. "What?" he demanded, but Lili used her powers to send him back so Crystal can do hers.

"I'd love to go to that party, but I'm a minor." Sora buzzed them out.

"Okay. Our next game is going to be the Dating Game."

"But we already did that." Raz stated.

"We did?"

"Yeah at the beginning of the show. Clem ended up killing Raz in the end." Lili put in.

"Oh yeah...well, I'm clean out of ideas. I'll let you guys know when I'm ready for the next episode. Please review if you have any ideas for any of the skits so I can use them and credit you. And I can even use you in the episode if you want." Sora and the others waved. "Good bye and good night!"


End file.
